Broken Doll
by Lichfield Girl
Summary: Post Living Doll, written from Grissoms POV, more dialogue in later chapters,rated M just in case,Please be gentle with me, this is my first CSI fic. Please Review, criticism always welcome,Oh and Disclaimer, I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda
1. It's Been 3 Days

It has been three days

Three days since Sara was rescued from underneath the wreckage of that red Mustang.

Three days since the call came through that the helicopter had finally spotted the car, after hours and hours of relentless searching, across the barren desert.

Three days since Catherine and I sped to that location, seeing the eerie silhouette of the car as we pulled closer.

Three days since I had lain on the sodden ground, clutching her hand, talking to her about anything that came to mind.

Let me tell you its pretty hard trying to think up inspirational conversation topics, when your very heart and soul is trapped beneath tonnes of twisted metal. But I tried. I talked to her about Bruno, how he'd chewed up yet another one of my Entomology textbooks, completely ignoring his ever growing collection of rubber balls and squeaky toys. I talked to her about a new rare species of Butterfly that had been spotted in Canada, and how beautiful it was. I talked about taking a vacation, Egypt maybe. I know she's always wanted to see the Pyramids. I talked about anything and everything, and the occasional slurred responses from her were enough for me to keep going.

It has been three days since Paramedics finally managed to get her out, shouting her vitals and trying to assess the damage and her injuries, as they wheeled the gurney onto the back of the ambulance, and pulled away quickly, blue lights flashing, leaving the terrible scene, and me, stood in its wake.

It has been three days since Catherine drove her and me to the hospital, following the ambulance, tears threatening to fall down her face at any moment, to match the rain persistently lashing the windshield.

Three days since she was taken into the Operating Room, where she underwent a gruelling six hours of surgery, to try repair her broken and battered body, whilst myself and the other CSI's sat stonily in the waiting room, drinking vile coffee and silently praying for our colleague, friend, and lover.

Three days since I first saw her, lying in that bed, with machines all around her, tubes running out of her arms, a tube down her throat helping her to breathe. Keeping her alive.

I'm sat in my office now. I feel at home here surrounded by cold hard science, where emotions and broken hearts aren't relevant. Only it doesn't make it hurt any less right now. The Nurses kicked me out of her room an hour ago; they need to run some more tests. There has been no improvement in her condition as of yet.

But she's still alive, still fighting and battling. That's my Sara.

And she won't give up without a fight, that much I can be sure of.

Its been three days since my world came crashing down. Yet it feels like three fucking years.


	2. I Just Want One More Chance

**I Still own nothing!**

**Reviews appreciated!**

**Catherine's POV**

I had just finished up a case in Henderson. Triple Homicide, pretty gruesome stuff. It doesn't really help when you and your fellow CSI's are distarcted, thoughts more with the woman lying in the hospital bed, than the job at hand, desperately missing their colleague and friend.

I was walking out of the lab when I saw him there, sat alone in his office, staring at his hands.

"Griss" I said softly, "I didn't expect to see you here"

"Nurses kicked me out" was his blunt reply, "I thought I'd try catch up on some paperwork, distract myself".

Moving closer to him, I saw in his hands he was clutching a photograph- Sara on a beach somewhere, the wind blowing her hair, a goofy grin adorning her face. She looked, well, carefree I guess. It's a side of her we really don't get the chance to see all that often, untroubled and relaxed. I hope to God that we get more chances.

"I guess paperwork didn't really work as a distraction" I said, moving to stand behind him, putting my hand on his shoulder, trying to convey some sort of comfort.

Griss didn't answer, just shook his head sadly whilst continuing to gently stroke Sara's face on that cherished photograph.

"I should go back" he finally said "I don't like the thought of her being on her own".

I frowned, taking in his weary appearance, and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Griss you exhausted, You haven't been home, you haven't slept, showered, eaten in three days. Your no good to her right now" I told him firmly, "Let me go, I will sit with her, while you go home and rest up"

"But…"

"But nothing, I will call you if anything happens. Please Griss, I know you want to be with her, but so do I,….I miss her too".

His shoulders dropped and I could see that he had relented

"I will be a few hours max, I'll just have a shower, change, grab some coffee and I'll be back"

"Griss you will shower, eat and then you will sleep. Okay. She needs you to be strong for her, and right now you're a mess. Let me, let us all help you, and Sara through this."

He nodded, smiling shyly in thanks, as he left the office, his walk slow and heavy.

I stood there for a moment, collecting my thoughts when suddenly Grissom re-entered the room, walking over to his desk and picking up that photograph, looking at it for a moment before putting it in his pocket and walking away again.

I watched him walk away for the second time, and just for a second I contemplated life without Sara, where would it leave that man, that man who had spent so many years protecting his heart, only to have it shattered again as soon as he let someone in

Walking quickly to the car park, I banished these thoughts, trying to feel more positive, as I reached my car,

'Sara Sidle' I thought as I pulled away from the lab, smiling slightly 'Down but not beaten yet'

Some things never change.

No matter how many times you see people in the hospital, critically injured, their bodies bruised and broken, nothing ever prepares you for seeing someone you know, and who you care about, lying there.

I haven't gotten to see her before now, its strictly one visitor allowed at her bedside, and since Grissom hasn't left her side, no-one else has seen her at all before now. It was a shock, because to be quite blunt, Sara looks like she's been hit by a truck.

So I'm sat here right now, just watching her, wondering what the fuck I'm supposed to say. Okay here goes.

"Hey Sara, its me… Cath, from the lab"

Okay that's great Willows, you told her your name, fabulous, inspirational, If I were Sara I would snap out of that coma right now, after that motivational conversation opener. Not.

"I, erm, It's pretty hard to know what to say. I'm not too hot at this one sided conversation stuff. I'm used to us arguing... God I wish you would argue with me right now, maybe for once I would let you win."

"No maybe not after all, I never was very good at backing down, or saying sorry for that matter. Jeez I'm real bad for not apologizing when I should. I guess that's where we're quite similar sweetie"

"But... I want to apologize now Sara, really I do. I'm sorry for all the arguing. I'm sorry for being a bitch since the day you first arrived. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time over Eddie's case, I know how hard you worked on it, how hard you worked for me and for Linds. Most of all honey, I'm sorry for not being a friend to you, a real friend...and if you'd only wake up Sar, I'd put that right, really I would. Please, please wake up.

Great I'm crying now, pull yourself together Cath, you are no use to anyone like this.

Fuck I'm tired though, maybe that's why I'm so emotional. Gil's not the only who is exhausted, since Sara's disappearance, I don't think anyone has had a particularly restful nights sleep.

I think I'll just rest my eyes for a minute…...

Shit!

Where am I? Machines, hard plastic chair, Sara…. Crap I must have fallen asleep. Some friend I am. Falling asleep on the job.

I guess I should call Grissom, let him know that everything's still okay, he will be….

Wait.

Did her hand just twitch?

"Sara?"

"Sweetie if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

Nothing.

"Sara come on, its time to wake up honey, open your eyes for me Sar, or just squeeze my hand, just….. please"

God don't let me have imagined her hand moving, please. I am exhausted though, and still half asleep, maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, maybe…

No wait, she just squeezed my hand, not hard but she definitely did. She really did, oh fuck.

What do I do? Do I go find a Doctor? No, I can't leave her on her own, but then I can't, oh shit I'm panicking now, I don't know what to do for best. It was never like this on ER. Where's George Clooney when you need him?

Wait what's happening, some machine is wailing, fuck she's choking on the breathing tube in her throat.

Doctors are running in now, thanks goodness. They are pushing me out the way. What are they doing to her? I can see one removing that tube, another shining a light in her eyes.

"Is she okay? Please let her be okay."

No answer

"Hello Miss Sidle, i'm Doctor Bailey, Its good to see you back with us", I just heard one Doctor say eventaully.

I can't get my head around it. It all happened so fast.

She's back. He said she's back. Sara's back.

Thank God, Thank God.


End file.
